Everything's Changing
by WinxClub137
Summary: 16 years ago, Bloom ran away. Now she has a daughter and Skylar is ready to kick Baltor's ass!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Bloom's POV

I smiled as I saw my daughter playing a song on the piano. I have been an orchestra teacher in Texas for the last six years of my life. Then I frowned, remembering how I got into this situation. The most

powerful fairy in the magical dimension as an orchestra teacher, yea right! 16 years ago, when I was

17, I got pregnant. I got scared and ran away from the Winx Club, Baltor, and Sky. I knew that the battle

would be impossible with a baby in me so I ran to Earth. I finished my senior year of high school and

in July I gave birth to a beautiful baby girl named Skylar. Skylar looked like an infant version of me. As

she grew up she reminded me more and more of me-if we were the same age, nobody would be able

to tell us apart except for the fact that she has blonde highlights. I spent 8 years at college to become

a teacher, and here I am. It's not a had life, but let's face it, I could have been the freaking Queen of

Erakylion! Now, I'm just a teacher who has barely enough money to feed her own child!

"Mom", Skylar's voice awoke me from my daydream, "A man is looking for you, should I let him in?"

"No, I'll just go and see him myself." I replied. I went and opened the door of my small apartment and

saw the man with golden hair along with a little beard and sapphire blue eyes. "What are you doing here

Sky!" I screamed, hoping I was doing a good job of keeping my love for him hidden.

"The real question is what are you doing here Bloom?" Sky said.

"This happens to be where I live." I replied coldly.

"WHAT! You should be living like a queen right now, but instead your settling for this crap."

"Sky, I have chosen this life over yours." By this time I was close to tears.

"Mom, are you okay?" Skylar asked me as she hugged my arm. "Who is this guy?"

"Mom?" Sky asked in disbelief.

"Yes Sky, I have a daughter. Why should that surprise you? Hell, I'm 31, am I not allowded to have a

family?" Now he was just pissing me off.

"Just tell me who the father is." Sky practically begged.

"Why should I? Is King Sky jealous?" This was actually somewhat amusing.

"No, why would I be jealous?"

"Do you really want to know who the father is Sky? Okay, it's you! Happy now, you have a daughter!"

"Wait, you mean to tell me that this guy infront of us, who is making you cry, is my father?" Skylar

asked, astonished.

"Skylar, would you do me a huge favor and leave me alone?" Then I ran out of the apartment to

deserted park nearby. Little did I know that 2 people were following me: Sky and Skylar.

Skylar's POV

"Wait, you mean to tell me that this guy infront us, who is making you cry, is my father?" I asked my

mom. Why is my mom crying? What did this 'Sky' do that would make my normally strong mother fall to

tears? And why won't she answer any of my god damn questions!

"Skylar, would you do me a huge favor, and just leave me alone?" Is this lady really my mom? She's

acting as if she's 17! Isn't that supposed to be me job? To ask people to leave me alone? Moms are

supposed to ask you to tell her everything, not push you away. Then, she did what I least expected

her to do; she ran away! What did this 'Sky' person really do? I want answers, and I want them now!

Then I spoke to Sky, "Listen up. Don't expect me to call you Daddy, Dad, or even Father. As far as I'm

concerned, I only have 1 parent, and that is my mom. And because she just ran out of the room there

are 2 things to do: #1 You can go after her. #2 I can go after her. Personally, I really prefer #1 because

I really do not want to get grounded for another month like I did the last I asked her what was wrong

when she was pissed. So, in other words: get your ass moving!" After my outburst, Sky scurried to Mom.

He actually seemed scared of me, like he should be. 'Am I just going to let them go away without telling

me anything.' I thought as I followed my Mom and Sky. I feel rejected.

"Sky, there was a reason I ran away." I heard my mom say.

"Oh really, and what was that reason?" said Sky, it sounded like he was trying to challenge my mom or

something.

"Did you even read the note I left you?" Damn, I've never seen my mom this mad before! It wad almost

as if she was glowing a reddish color!

"Yes, I did read the note! In fact I read it about a dozen times! I even have it right here! Why don't you

read it?" Sky said as he handed Mom a wrinkled peice of paper.

"Listen Sky, I do not need to read what I wrote. Mom said as she threw the paper over her shoulder.

Thankfully, it landed right infront of me. I picked it up and started to read:

_Dear Sky,_

_I am very sorry to do this to you, but I am going to live somewhere on Earth where you can not find me,_

_and this time I will not be coming back. I wish I never survived the distruction of Sparx. I wish the witches killed me like they killed Daphne! It is my fault that Baltor is free! I wish I never even saw Stella fighting Nutt in the clearing that day. If I never went to Alfea the Trix would have never found the Dragon Fire so they is no one left from Sparx so I will never be able to would of never met Darkar or Baltor. I don't even have my Enchantix powers yet! Besides, there get freaking Enchantix! I don't mean to hurt you, so I hope you understand. And honestly Sky, I'm scared! I'm scared of Baltor. On Earth there is no Baltor, no Trix, Alfea, Red Fountain, Cloud Tower, pixies, witches, or faries. On Earth there is no magic; which keep everything nice, tidy, and neat. Being a fairy is too much responsibility. And if you think being a regular fairy is hard enough, try being the most powerful one! Because of the Dragon Fire everybody thinks I am the one to save them. But I can't! I'm only 17 years old for God's sakes! I am very sorry that I'm leaving you like this and I want you to know something: Sky, I love you. I won't love anyone as much as you. There is one good thing that came out of all of this magic chaos: having you in my life. Goodbye Sky, have a happy, good life._

_I will always love you,_

_Bloom._

I couldn't believe this, my mom ran away! What's this crap about magic, faries, and witches? And what

the hell is the Dragon Fire? Who is this Baltor guy anyway, and why is Mom so scared of him? Then I

noticed someone behind me. It was a man with long, hazelish hair and eye which screamed one word:

EVIL! He wore what looked like a purple jumpsuit, black boots, and a magenta floor-lenght coat. "Who

are you and where is your fashion sense?" I didn't know whether to run away screaming in terrow or to

fall on the grass laughing my ass off.

"Who I am is none of your concern. Now I have a question for you: Do you know that woman over

there?" the man said as he pointed to where my fuming mom stood.

"Of course I know her, you idiot." I said. "That's my mom. Why do you want to know?"

"Perfect," he smiled evilily. Then he grabbed me and started to drag me away. I then screamed at the

top of my lungs, "LET ME GO YOU FREAK! MOM! HELP ME!" she turned around and saw me trying to

get away from mystery man.

"Let my daughter go Baltor!" Mom said. So this is Baltor. No wonder my mom ran away, this guy's a

freak!

"Hmmm, I don't want to let go quite yet." Baltor said and then everything blacked out. When I woke up I

was in a prision cell.

**Author's note**

**First chapter down! Did you like it, or LOVE it? Haha. Pretty please review! Oh, and please see our bio: it's hilarious! If you have any questions, feel free to PM us!**


	2. Chapter 2

WinxClub137 owns nothing but crap…get it, got it, good

Chapter 2

**Stella's POV**

When Baltor came to our cell, I was thinking of Brandon. Was he looking for me? Did he still love me like I love him? Then I saw Baltor; he was holding a girl who was around 15. "So, now you've gone so low that you have started kidnapping girls from their parents?" I cried, seriously, I was on the verge of tears.

"Only if the parent has something that I want. And her mother has a very powerful magic in her grasp." Baltor said as he threw the innocent girl into our cell. Then he left. As soon as Baltor was out of sight I rushed to the girl. She had bright red hair and a fair complexion, in other words, beautiful. I wish I was that young again. As I was thinking about that, she passed out. I called out to my cellmates, "Winx, get your asses up and over here now!"

"Yo Stella, what's so important that you _HAD_ to wake us up?" Musa replied in a frustrated tone.

"We _have_ a new cellmate."

"What! Why would Baltor capture somebody else? He already has us." Layla said as the 5 of us looked in awe at the new girl. Then Flora asked the question that we were all dying to ask: "Is that Bloom?"

"Be logical Flora, Bloom is probably 31 like the rest of us. This girl is only 16 years old!" Techna said reasonably, blah blah blah.

"But Tech, she looks like she's Bloom's twin!" I pointed out, irritated.

"Hush," Flora whispered. "She's waking up." The girl sat us and opened her eyes that looked like sapphires, we all gasped.

**Skylar's POV**

When I awoke I saw 5 ladies about my mom's age. The lady in front of me had blonde hair, tan skin, and hazel eyes, very pretty. The one next to her had short, pink hair and electric blue eyes she gave me a retro feeling. On my right was a lady with jade-green eyes and long, honey colored hair. On my left was a lady with a much darker tan than the first person, dark blue eyes, and thick, brown, curly hair. The last lady had dark blue hair and eyes to match. The lady with blonde hair spoke to me. "Hey, are you ok?" she sounded nice, but that still doesn't make it ok for me to be in what looks like a prison cell.

"Yea, I'm fine. Now could you tell me who you are and where I am?"

"Well," the blonde said." I'm Stella of Solaria, that's Techna of Zenith, Flora of Liphea, Layla of Tides, and Musa of the Harmonic Nebula. But, you can all call use Aunt Stell, Aunt Techna etc. We are in Baltor's prison, got it? Now, could you just answer one little question for me?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"Umm, I don't know: anywho, do you know a lady, around our age, named Bloom?" She said with heavy sarcasm. This earned her a side punch from… Aunt Layla?

"The last time I answered that question, I was brought to this cell with you. Why should I answer it again?"

"Because, it's not like we can take you to a different cell." Aunt Stella said earning another punch.

"What Stella means to say is that we promise we won't harm you, we're all friends here." Said Aunt Flora

"Did you not just see Layla punch me, _twice_?" Aunt Stella stated.

"Fine," I gave in. "My mom's name is Bloom."

"Who's your father," Aunt Layla asked

"Well, I just met him today, but I think his name is Sky." It kind of felt weird telling this to a bunch of strangers, but I felt like I could trust them. Weird.

"Ah!" the ladies screamed .

" So, what's your name?" asked Aunt Stella, trying to have a lighter spirit.

"Skylar Sparx. And what were those places you were naming earlier: Solaria, Zenith, Linphea, Tides, and the Harmonic Nebula? Are they in Europe?"

"They are not on Earth, they are realms. You are from the realm Sparx." Aunt Techna said just as Aunt Stella asked, "What's a europe?"

"I'm from San Antonio, Texas. Not Sparx." I replied matter-of-factly, ignoring Aunt Stella.

"No, you were just born there. You belong in Sparx. Anyway, Skylar, have you ever heard of fairies, witches, and/or magic?" asked Aunt Layla.

"Yes, everybody's heard of it." I say, trying to avoid adding 'stupid' at the end.

"Well, it's all real. And you and your mom are fairies." She rushed.

"I KNEW IT!" I cried out as the memories started coming back to me. "Whenever I said I was cold, my mom put her hands on me and made me warm instantly. She didn't know this, but whenever this happened, I saw her hand glow red with flames."

"We're fairies too, I'm the fairy of the sun and moon, Flora's a nature of fairy, Techna's the fairy of technology, Layla's the fairy of Morphix, and Musa's the fairy of music. Your mom's the fairy of the Dragon Fire, and you, I'm not sure yet but I just met your. However, I know you have some power, I can feel it. She said all in one breath. Jeez; she talks _a lot_!

"So your saying I'm magical?" I asked, failing to hide my excitement.

"That is correct." Aunt Techna said.

"But," Aunt Musa cut in, "you can't use your powers now, we're in a magic-proof cell." She sighed, her head hanging low.

"Oh well, I've never used magic, my whole life. I think I can wait 'til we get out."

"Skylar honey, there is no way out of this god-forsaken cell. We've been here for 14 years."

"It feels like 1400." Mumbles Aunt Stella.

"I can try to make up a plan to escape." I said eagerly.

"Well, if we are going to make a plan, I know some people who would like to be a part of this." Aunt Stella said, as she went into the shadows of the cell. When she came out, there were 8 people with her.

_Damn! _I've never seen this many people in a prison cell, not that I would know or anything. "Skylar, this is Mrs. Faragonda, Professor Saladin, Mrs. Griffin, Lily, Aqua, Tina, Courtney, and Melody." Jesus Christ, no way in hell will I be able to remember all of these names!

Mrs. Faragonda ha snow white hair, black eyes, and tiny glasses to match her tiny nose. She looks very wise and very protective. In the future, I can see myself going to her for help on my homework. Professor Saladin has long, silver hair, black, beady eyes, and big, bushy eyebrows. Ha! It's like a grandma and grandpa combined! Mrs. Griffin had purple hair with golden eyes, covered in purple eye shadow. Ugh, she seems like the teacher you wish was never born. Ya, I'll be staying away from her.

Now as I move over to _my _generation, I see Lily. She has raven black hair with green eyes; she has to be Aunt Flora's daughter. She gives me the same sugary, inviting impression; very sweet. Like Aunt Layla, Aqua has long, wavy, chocolaty hair and deep brown eyes. She, like her mother, was obviously very built and strong-willed. Tina has a cool hair color, kind of a mix between brown and hot pink-I know it sound gross, but it was pretty hot looking. Her face, however, gave you a geeky approach-blue eyes and nerdy glasses. I'm not saying she's not pretty, just nerdy-like Aunt Techna! That's it, duh! Melody has long, midnight blue hair and dark magenta eyes,. She was pretty, but unlike her mother-Aunt Musa-she looks kind of sensitive. But, when she smiled, boy, did that change. Courtney has golden-brown hair, hazel eyes, a kick-ass tan, and a huge smile. Somebody with that much happiness and energy in a prison cell has to be Aunt Stella's daughter. I could already tell that I would be best friends with my aunt's daughters! It looked like Courtney was around 16 years old, like me! Aqua and Melody were probably 15, leaving Tina and Lily around 14.

Then Mrs. Faragonda spoke. "So what is this wonderful escape plan of yours Stella?"

"Well, we haven't actually thought of the plan yet. Skylar said she has an idea." Aunt Stella said.

"Well hurry up Skylar, Baltor will probably be back any moment." Professor Saladin said, it's kind of funny seeing old people in a panic.

""What I was thinking was that if we can get Baltor in the cell, I could push him down and we bust outa here!" I said, enthusiastically.

"And how do you plan on getting him into the cell and 'pushing' him down?" Mrs. Griffin asked me. Ugh, I knew she was gonna be a pain in the ass.

"Well, we could ask if we could get a blanket, and when he opens the cell door we grab him and I fight him. I do have a black belt in karate, by the way," I said hoping this would work.

"Well: this plan is defiantly crazy. But it just might work." Aunt Layla said as we started to work out the details of the plan.

**Like it, love…..REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Do you really think if we owned Winx Club, we would be wasting our time writing this story?**

Chapter 3

Bloom's POV

"LET GO OF ME YOU FREAK! MOM! HELP ME!" I heard Skylar scream. I just knew that she would follow Sky out of the apartment complex. Then I turned around to see why she called out my name. Then I saw _him_, "Let my daughter go Baltor." I screamed at him. Why is Baltor here? How did he find me, what will he do to Skylar? That's my only daughter over right there, if I lose her, I pretty much lose all reason to live.

"Hmm, I don't want to let go of her quite yet." Baltor said. Then, with my daughter, he disappeared in a puff of black smoke. I stood there in shock, not willing to believe what just happened. Then, I started pinching myself.

"Bloom, what are you doing?" Sky asked.

"This is just a bad dream. You can't really be here. Baltor didn't really just take my daughter away from me. This is just a nightmare; I need to wake up so I can get ready for work." I said, trying to get myself to believe my own lie.

"Bloom, I'm sorry to say this but: this is not a dream. You are awake, I am here, and Baltor did just take Skylar." Sky said, and then he turned all defensive. "Hey! Are you saying that I'm a nightmare?"

"Oh really, prove it." I said, ignoring the last part.

"Ok," he said as he moved closer, took my head in his hands, and kissed me. Trust me, I've been kissed many boys in my life (what can I say? I'm a catch), but none compared to this. At first it was more forced: like Sky was trying to make me like it. He pushed his lips hard against mine. He then grew a little softer and started to suck on my bottom lip. "Sky," I moaned. "Stop." But, that just made him suck harder. Finally, I gave in. Carefully, I put my tongue on his lips, begging for an entrance into his mouth. He seemed to think about it for a second, and then he complied. I felt around his mouth before finding his own tongue. Sure, I've made out with Sky before: How do you think Skylar was born? But, he was never this good of a kisser; wait, has he been practicing with some other girl! But then I realized he 'tasted' just like I remember: mostly mint with a hint of cinnamon. Then we did some sort of tongue dance, exploring each others' mouth. My hands were tangled in his hair. He was trying to put his hands down my pants and up my ass, but I kept kicking him away. After about a minute or so of this, we remembered that we actually needed to breathe. Sky began to kiss me again but I pulled away. "Sky, I can't do this right now. My daughter just got kidnapped! I can't just sit around and do nothing! I need to help her." Though, I really like our doing 'nothing'.

"Don't forget Bloom, she is our daughter." Sky emphasized.

"What did you just say? Did you just say Skylar is your daughter?"

"Well, I am her fa-"

"It doesn't matter who her genetic father is, it matters who raised her. And just to point this out: TODAY WAS THE FIRST DAY YOU EVER KNEW SKYLAR EVEN EXSITED!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I'm totally aware of me changing all different shades of red but, I can't believe Sky. Today was the first day Skylar met Sky! Now, when he's missed 15 years of her life, he's saying he has to save her because he's her freaking father. I mean, I wouldn't mind the help, but he doesn't have to do it. "Sky, you can help me save her, but just so we're clear, you still aren't her parent. So, you don't have to."

"Ok, but I am going to help you." He insisted, I had to try really hard not to kiss the crap out of him. He's so damn hot!

"Fine," I managed to say as we followed Baltor's magical trace to where he was keeping Skylar. On the outside I'm fuming, but on the inside I'm thinking of how relieved I am for there to be a we between us again.

**AN: I know it was a short chapter, but oh well.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own nothin but crap….get it got it good.**

Chapter 4

Skylar's POV

"Ok are we all ready?" Aunt Layla's question was followed with a bunch of yes's and yups's. "Well, let's get to it then." We all got into our positions. By the time this happened, Baltor walked by. A new idea hit me and took a deep breath. This is my time to shine.

"Hey Baltor!" he paused with a smirk on his face. "I bet you're glad I'm in this cell so I can't beat that sorry excuse of an ass of yours." I yelled coolly at him. Everyone, except for Mrs. Griffin, looked at me like I had said that I was a floating unicorn in the sky. From Mrs. Griffin I earned a half of a smile-ish sort of thingy, and a nod. Then, I knew that she knew the exact same thing: Baltor would never fall for that crap of an idea that had seemed so damn brilliant a few minutes ago. That blanket of people thing would more likely fall after a few seconds of holding that position. Fail! Mrs. Griffin and I also knew the only way to really get to Baltor was to get him pissed. And I mean raging. But how to do that was beyond me. Of course, I have never done some totally awesome, ass kicking, fairy move, let alone any sort of karate move. So, you know what? I'm just gonna wing it. "Oh-ho, I can't wait 'til my mom comes. Would you happen to have any popcorn in this cell? I said aimlessly looking around. While doing this, I saw _very _angry, scared expressions from everyone. Courtney looked like she wanted to smash me head against the wall, and then feed all the juice in it to Baltor's pets. While I was shivering at the thought of this, while Baltor was contemplating to come into this cell to try to kick my ass, something happened that I would have never thought possible: my _mother_ flew in-really, she had wings sticking out of her back- in with that Sky dude (oh joy) running behind her with a blue sword in his hand. My mom worked up something fire-y red, I think it was a flame! She was holding a legit flame that matched the color of her hair that i, no thanks to Sky, did not inherit. She then took this magic flame and just threw it at Baltor! Damn! That's gotta hurt. He got knocked out, (haha, loser). She grabbed the keys , let us go out and I immediately went and hugged her. Well, so did my 'aunts' so we all kinda fell over.

"Bloom! Where in the name of Magix have you been?"

"Ya Bloom, tell us, where have you been!" said cold voice that I didn't recognize. I turned to look at this mysterious person. I found myself looking at three ladies. Each in an outfit which I guess they think is sexy, with a smug look on their face. One of them had hair that One of them had hair that that (and I am _not _over exaggerating) that literally looked like a storm cloud. She had dark, beady eyes and heavy, gothic make-up. Another had long, brown hair with highlights. She was defiantly the prettiest. The one just talking had long _white_ hair and icy blue eyes. She sent a chill up my spine…creeeeeepy! My mom was the first to recover from their sudden appearance.

"Awe, Icy! It's been too long. I've really missed you….well, you losing all the time!"

"Oh bring it on, pixie!" Icy said. Wait, I thought we were fairies! What the hell! I'm so confused. My aunts seemed to grimace at being called a 'pixie', oh, so that's _not _cool.

"All in good time, witch. Or should I say bitch?" my mom shot back. Holy crap! Did my mom just cuss? The person who said cussing was forbidden? That hypocrite! It's like this is a different person! Oh well! I must have made some dramatic movement, because Icy turned her glare over to me.

"And who, may I ask, is this? Now, Bloom, why didn't you tell us you had a daughter?" Icy said in a sickly sweet tone that made me want to gag.

"Well, it's really is none of your damn business now is it?" Mom snapped.

"You know, it really is such to destroy such a pretty face." Icy said as she broke into an evil laugh, so much so, that even that bitch Mitzy would feel fear.

"Don't you dare." Mom screamed, rage burning in her eyes.

"Oh-ho, we dare." The lady with long, brown hair spoke. Then, Icy and the other two ladies lifted their hands in sync, and created what looked like a purple ball of electricity/. Then they shot the ball straight at, yup you got it…me. Oh shit.

"NO! SKYLAR!" Mom jumped right in front of me. The…um…"ball" hit her at full force. I was both in awe and rage, not sure which one was more powerful at the moment. All my rage then turned into "awe" as my mom started glowing a fire-y shade of red and floated upwards. Then, her teal miniskirt and tank top turned into a ce-ute teal and pink dress. Well, I have got to say, that was unusual. Mom started falling head first to the ground. In a flash, she snapped her head up and threw a death glare straight at Icy.

"You were saying?" and with that Baltor (who just regained consciousness), Icy, and the other two ran away. Haha! Losers! I turned my attention to my mom, whom I now know to never piss off, _ever again! _

"Ohmigod! Mom that was freakin' awesome! How'd you do that? Oh, you should have seen yourself you were-" I started to say.

"Woa, slow down Skylar." She said in a weak voice and fainted,

"Mom!" I said as I rushed to her. All of the sudden I realized how messed up this is, so I said, "Really? One second she's kicking ass and now she's on the ground, unconscious?"

"Bloom!" Sky yelled as everyone except for Courtney, Melody, Aqua, Tiffany, and Lily ran to my mom's aid. I caught a glimpse of Courtney's face, which had the most bored expression on it. This really got my p-o'd. My mom could be dead! The least she could do is act like she cared. As I ripped my eyes from Courtney's face, I asked, "What happened to her Aunt Flora?" I had this vibe that she would know the most about medicine and what happened.

"I think she is suffering from power exhaustion."

"And that is…?" I pressed.

"Power exhaustion is when someone uses a bunch of their power in a short amount of time, when they haven't even used magic in a very long time. Your mom hasn't used her Dragon Fire in 16 years and she just fought off icy, Darcy, Stormy and Baltor in not even 15 minutes."

"Oh, and one more thing: What the hell is the Dragon Fire?"

"Skylar!" Sky said in a disapproving voice.

"Oh, don't be surprised that I cuss, Daddy Dearest." I said coldly.

"Ooo, you just got burned!" Aunt Stella laughed at my "father" while everybody else stared at her.

"Mom!" Courtney screamed as blush crawled up her cheeks, obviously embarrassed. Wow, never thought I live to see that in my life.

"Well, excuse me. Anywhom, Sky, have you heard anything from Brandon?

"Oh uh, well, you see Stella, a lot can happen in 12 years." Sky stammered, clearly wanting to avoid the conversation. I cut in asking: "12 years, what do you mean by 12 years?"

"Skylar, we have been in this cell for precisely 12 years, 4 months, 27 days, and 3 hours. Of course, if you wanted to add minutes and seconds-",started Aunt Techna.

"Wait, how could you guys survive here for so long?" I asked, no caring about how many seconds they were trapped and what not.

"It wasn't easy," Aunt Stella snapped, obviously wanting to return to her oh so fascinating conversation. "So Sky, you were saying?"

"Brandon is um, well you see, he uh.."

"SPIT IT OUT ALREADY, OR ELSE I'LL BEAT IT OUT OF YOU!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Brandon in married!" Sky blurted as Stella stood shocked, it looked like she was almost going to go into a seizure type of shock).

"Who's Brandon?" I whispered to Aqua.

"According to Stella, he's Courtney's dad." She replied.

"He, h-he, he's WHAT!" Aunt Stella screeched. My, my, my, little miss sunshine is having a cloudy little day. "Where is he now?"

"Om, on Solaria." Sky squeaked, probably hoping with his life that those words won't be his last.

"Mhhh, and why is he there, may I ask?"She said cooly, slowly stepping towards Sky.

"He's the king," Sky said while trying to cover his face with his hands.

"That doesn't make since. He's not married to me; yet." All of the sudden her face lit up- in like a scary way- like she was gonna blow the room up. "HOW DARE SHE! FIRST SHE STEALS MY THRONE, NOW SHE'S TAKEN MY BOYFRIEND! CHIMERA'S GOING TO PAY! PAY BIG TIME!" Next thing I knew, I saw a flash of light, I was going through some vortex thingymabob, then I landed face-first on a floor that I didn't recognize. You know, not that I spend a bunch of time looking at floors. Well, at least I'm not in a prison cell like the last time: I hope.

**AN: Pretty please review! You would be my bestestestest friend! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**AN: Thanks sssooo much to lol23 and Mego225 for reviewing. And to Mego225 and cutenesslover for adding this story their favorite story list.**

**Disclaimer: Do I look like some rich, Italian dude who writes Winx Club scripts for a living….didn't think so!**

**Skylar's POV**

I stood up then look around. Aunt Stella transported us into a circular room with golden walls. If this was a prison, it was a freaking nice one!

"Hey Stella," Aunt Flora said as Aunt Stella turned towards her. "I'm going to take Sky, Mrs. Faragonda, Professor Saladin, and Mrs. Griffin back to the prison."

"Why?" Aunt Stella asked annoyed.

"Because," Sky screamed at her. "You left Bloom there! And we need to help her."

"Oh…fine then, go."

"Wait, take me-" I started to say, but Aunt Flora was already gone.

"Oh, now that Bloom's taken care of, let's go find my schnookums!" Aunt Stella ran off, down a random hallway, with everybody but the daughters following her.

"So, now what will do we do?" asked Melody.

"Now, we go follow my mom and help her find my dad" Courtney said enthusiastically.

"Wait," I said. "What about _my _mom?"

"What about her?" Courtney asked, confused.

"Ummmm, she just might be DYING!" I said sarcastically.

"And…"

"Courtney, just send Skylar to her mom, then we can help you." Lily offered.

"Fine, but Skylar, don't expect to get out of that place. Baltor has probably put everyone back in that damn cell." Courtney said. "Going back there is practically saying 'here, take me as your prisoner again'"

"I don't care. I'll do anything to help my mom."

"Whatev, your lost." Courtney said as she snapped her fingers and sent my back to Baltor's prison. I looked around, trying to find my mom, but all I found were empty cells. Io even checked the magic proof cell…nobody. Great, I'm in a prison, lost, and completely alone.

**A-guy-you-havn't-met-yet's POV  
**I heard a pop then a thud and I came running.  
"Mom..." I started, but then I saw her. With her fiery red hair and sapphire blue eyes. I would almost say that it was love at first sight- except for two facts. She wasn't looking at me and how in Magix could you love someone who just broke into your house? Ugh. Hormones.  
"Who the hell are you?" the girl asked when she saw me. Hmm. Charming.  
"Uh aren't I supposed to ask that of you? You're the one who just broke into my house. Who I am is the least of your concern but who you are is all of mine." ok that made no sense what so ever but I was still recovering from her...hotness.  
"Damn that was confusing!" that at least was well earned. "Why should I tell you my name if you won't tell me yours?" she taunted.  
"Oh I don't know. Maybe people like to know the people who break into their houses! The world gets weirder everyday doesn't it?"  
"Oh, I'm soo sorry for coming to your house uninvited. Can I ask you a question?" she said in a sickly sweet voice.  
"That is a question." I smirked. Why would someone open asking a question by asking a question? That's kind of like how people say no offense and you know after they say that they're gonna say something offensive.  
"Ok smart ass." she taunted. She then stood on her tip toes and screamed in my ear, "Where is my mother you freaking bastard!" ok. Ouch.  
"Why the hell would I know where your mother is? I don't know who you or who your mother is. And why would you call me a bastard?" I acted hurt. Damn this girl has anger management issues. It's a good thing she's pretty.  
"Before I answer any of those questions, you should really answer this one. Who are your parents?" she said in a much calmer voice. I was really glad for that.  
"My parents are the people I hate most in my life. Now you answer my questions."  
"But you didn't answer my questions, not really" I smiled and let a small chuckle out.  
"Ok. This is getting us absolutely no where. Why don't we start over and introduce ourselves like civilized people." I finished, hoping for a positive answer and not anymore back sass.  
"How do I know if I can trust you?" she said quietly. I could tell that she had been through a lot. She looked hopeless. I found that I really wanted her to trust me. She really was beautiful and there was a gut instinct telling me that she was important- like I needed her. I've never felt this way before. It was... weird and light. It felt...good. I sighed and said,  
"I'm Blake, 17 years old and my parents are Darcy and Baltor. I hate them with my life. I also have a sister, one half brother, and two half sisters. I wish they would just die but I've learned to deal with them without killing them." This statement earned me a smile from Skylar. I smiled back. "I'm also a sorcerer and what you would call 'a good guy'." Boy, I hope my 'gut instinct' is right and she's 'a good guy' too or I'm in deep shit. "Your turn!" I added abruptly. She cleared her throat.  
"Well, that's gonna be hard to beat. My name is Skylar, I'm 16, my mom is Bloom and as of this morning my 'daddy' is Sky- don't ask me who he is because he literally like just showed up at our door step this morning and my mom said he was my father. I have no other relatives beside my mom's adopted parents Mike and Vanessa- oh and um 5 'aunts' that are fairies I guess. What are their names? Oh- Stella, Layla, Techna, Musa, and Flora. oh and they each have a daughter...ok the point is my 'family' just got a whole lot bigger. I also live on Earth. I'm a good guy too- um a fairy."  
"wait so back up a little...you said your mom's name is Bloom?" I asked unwilling to believe. No wonder I knew I should trust her! If this was really true, she could help me solve all of my problems- and lately, I've been having a lot of those. "What does she look like?"  
"Ummm like me- except she's like 32."  
"Great!" I shouted enthusiastically. I felt like a little kid on Christmas morning- except I wasn't happy because of a bunch of presents. More like the death of my parents. Then I saw Skylar looking at me like I was insane.  
"And why is that so damn great?"  
"It's 'so damn great'" I said sarcastically "because your the one that can help us save the universe!" that sounded really cheesy- like something a 4 year old would get out of a comic book but you know? It was true.  
"And who is this 'us'?"  
"Me, you, and the whole magical dimension!"

**Skylar's POV**_  
Magical dimension_? How the hell am I supposed to save a whole dimension? Much less a magical one. (How big is one of those anyways?) This is exactly like the story my mom used to tell me when I was a little kid. Oh, how did it go?  
Flashback:  
"Oh once upon a time, there was a beautiful little fairy princess named Skylar." my mom said as she would tuck me into bed. She always used people she knew as names in her stories. We were always the main characters. "Princess Skylar didn't always know she was a Fary Princess: she was raised on Earth like any other person, went to school like any other person, you see, Skylar had no idea she was special. Her mommy was Queen Bloom, queen of this far away realm called Sparx. Bloom, just like Skylar, was raised on Earth by her by her parents, Mike and Vanessa. However, they were her adoptive parents and like 'little Bloom' knew nothing about magic. Then one day, little Bloom saw a fairy named Stella fighting a troll and that's when Bloom tumbled into the fairy world. Later on, Princess Bloom was very lucky and found true love with a handsome guy named Sky. They were planning on getting married and live happily ever after but then an evil, evil sorcerer named Baltor and his evil companions, the Trix stroke. They scared off Princess Bloom to her old home on Earth where little Princess Skylar came along. Her father was Sky but she never met him because he lived a whole 3 realms away. But Skylar grew up to be an amazing and beautiful teenager who still lived happily knowing absolutely nothing about magic. But then Baltor and the Trix came and caused a bunch of destruction and Skylar was introduced to magic. Then, Skyalr found her magic inside her and saved the whole magical dimension! Long live Princess Skylar!" she yelled and tickled me 'till I couldn't take it anymore.  
Today:  
So yeah it was a cheesy story but it was told to me all through my childhood. (3-10- then I decided I was wayy too old for fairy tales.) i can't believe that it just occurred to me that she was actually talking about my future- in like a story format. Huh.  
"Some story. You'll have to tell me it again someday" said Blake.  
"Yeah, some story." I remarked- then I remembered something- I didn't say a word of that out loud. "What the hell-!" he cut me off.  
"My mom's Darcy. Witch of the mind and bitch of everything else." he chuckled. That was pretty smooth I have to admit. I let out a small smile. "I have selective telepathy." he finished.  
"Hang on. What's the difference between like regular telepathy and like selective telepathy?" he smiled.  
"You really are new to this whole magical thing aren't you? Well, I can choose whose mind I want to listen to when I want to listen to it. Other kinds you have no control ice that and you find 1000 different peoples thoughts in your head." O-U-C-H ouch! "Tell me about it" he said. I'm really gonna have to get used to this whole mind reading stuff. "So, what's your power?"  
"I have no clue" I said sheepishly.  
"Well, then I'll help you." I blushed.  
"Um ok. But wait. How the hell am I supposed to save the whole magical dimension? I mean..." but I wandered off. Just then the spot of sunlight floated across the room and landed on Blake. I looked at him and realized I'd never really 'looked' at him before. His dirty blond hair was a mess- like be just got out of bed (always a sexy look). His big forest-green eyes seemed to pierce through mine like were the only two people in the world. I felt I could unlock all of my happiest memories and darkest dreams to him and he would listen all day, looking at you as if you were the only one he saw. His chin chiseled and his body was so sculpted through his mussel shirt it was thought unimaginable. I've never felt this way before...something was raking over all of my senses and it felt...amazing!  
**Blake's POV:**  
Skylar seems to forget that I can hear her every thought. All the same, I was amazed she felt the same way as I do about her. She was stunning. Her fiery red hair gave her an aura that shows she's kinda edgy- yet her big, sapphire, blue eyes tells you that you can trust her with your darkest secret and she won't tell anyone- even if her life depended on it. She had an amazing figure (she had great assets and a excellent ass). My eyes were locked on hers- and I didn't want to look away. Eye to eye to eye we stood and could have stayed forever and a day. We shared a connection like no other in those few moments. Then I remembered she asked me a question. Dammit! I snapped out of it and replied, "um, well your story was very correct but your mother forgot to mention that she holds the most powerful magic in the universe: the dragon fire. When you get it, you can use it to defeat my parents and aunts- not just for me but he whole universe it's self."  
"Oh. That's nice. Blake, could you do me a favor?"  
"Sure Skylar." I had to refrain from adding 'anything for you'. Wow I'm totally love shot.  
"Could you take me to my mom?" she asked in a sweet voice.  
"Take my hand. Oh, and by the way, when you were fantasizing about me, I heard every thought." I smirked. I didn't give her time to react as we transported to the hospital room. We saw Bloom lying on a shaky bed as pale as can be.  
"Mom!" Skylar's voice shook with concern.  
I turned toward the nurse. "Will she live?" I asked and Skylar turned dowager us to hear the answer.  
"I'm afraid her magic is the only thing that's keeping her with us." the nurse said as she shook her head. Tears streamed down Skylar's face.  
"Skylar" Bloom said in a voice so weak. "Take my hand."  
"Don't do it Skylar! I yelled across the room. "She's trying to give you her magic which is the only thing that's keeping her alive!" Skylar scowled at me as if I had hurt her.  
"Life," Bloom said sickly. "Sooner or later we're a robbed of it. Give me your other hand Skylar. Now." she demanded. Skylar obeyed and an orange flame flew out of Bloom's hand into Skylar's. "goodbye my sweet, beautiful Skylar." she said as she breathed her last breath and her hand in Skylar's was drained of its life.  
"Goodbye, mom" she squealed as I knelt down beside Skylar who collapsed onto me and cried her eyes, heart, and soul out.  
"It's ok." I said soothingly. "Everything will be fine. You're safe with me."

**AN: writing this made me cry…it's sssoooo sad!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: SSSOOOOOO sorry for not update someone *cough cough BELLA cough cough* lost the story :/**

Courtney's POV- 

"Whatev, you're loss." With a snap of my fingers and a puff of smoke, Skylar was gone. Ugh finally. I know I just met her but she was already succeeding to get on my last nerve. Who does she think she is? She can't just waltz into _my_ life and expect to take over _my _roll as the leader of _my _group. I've worked hard for that position and it's definitely mine to keep. I took a look around the big, bright room. Wow that asshole. He kept us in that nasty prison cell while I could have been livin' large.

"Courtney," see Skylar; they go to me for advice not you so back the hell off! "Why in Magix did you do that?" Well...that's not what i was expecting.

"What are you talking about Aqua?" I asked all innocently, batting my eyelashes...I rock this expression. The whole puppy-dog thing just really works for me. What can I say? I'm used to getting what I want.

"I mean, how could you have just sent Skylar off to the prison like that! One, you have never done a spell, let alone a transportation spell so Skylar could very well be stranded on the top of some mountain, freezing her ass off with cavemen attacking her. And two, even if she did make it she'll be all alone 'cuz ya know Aunt Flora and everybody else would have brought Bloom to some hospital by now. They may be old but they aren't ancient." Oh shit. She is totally right...God damn it...I hate it when that happens.

"Well what do you want me to do Aqua? Teleport us to her, cuz like you said it's not like I can promise we're gonna just appear in the same place as Skylar. I say that we just forget her I mean, she's not with us anymore so she's no longer our problem." I smirked as I turned away from the group and started walking towards the way that my mom went- my real concern. When I didn't hear anybody else following me I turned back around. "What? We need to find my mom." They all sent me disbelieving looks.

"Listen Court, I know we need to help your parents, but Skylar could be in immense danger and it's our responsibility to save her." Lily reasoned.

"Uhm, and when did _she _become _our _responsibility? I sure as hell don't remember signing up for that job." I shot back.

"Are you for real? Did you not just see what happened back there?" Melody asked in disbelief.

"Of course I did! Bloom came in, kicked some ass then my mom found out that my dad married someone else. That is why I need to go find my mom and help her get what's rightfully hers." God, why is everyone acting so freaking slow today? Just because we were in a prison cell for 12 years isn't an excuse to be brain dead.

"Do you think that the whole effing universe revolves around you? 'Cuz new flash _princess _it doesn't! Skylar's mom saved us from Baltor and the Trix, for that we owe our lives to her. Then, while you had your head in your ass she passed out after the battle! Don't you think we should try to help her? Do you not realize that without Bloom's help we would most definitely still be stuck that cell? Get your head down to a normal size and help us out. Just because you're the oldest one doesn't mean you're automatically our leader. No one even pointed you out to be in that position. Yeah sure, you've been known to be the one to take charge but we really haven't been in a desperate need for a leader 'til now and from the way I see it: you a'int cut out for the job. Even Skylar would be better fit for it, and I haven't even known her for 3 hours!" Aqua shouted. Whoa there. I can't believe she would just dis me like that. I have done nothing but help this group and all my girls know it. What's this sudden change of attitude? I wasn't really doing anything wrong was I?

"I'm sorry I-"

"No. You're not sorry Courtney. You never are don't try and guilt us into you're little pity party by-"

"Everyone stop. It's stupid for us to be fighting. We're not accomplishing anything right now. Why don't we help out Courtney find her parents," Thank you,Tiffany. "then we can ask Aunt Stella to help us find Skylar. Is everyone okay with that?" After some grumbling from Aqua, Melody, and me we all agreed on Tiff's plan. This is why she's the brains in the group. But I was actually kind of hurt by Aqua. Did she really think that of me?

"Aqua, do you really think I would do anything to hurt this group? I love you guys, you know that right?"

"I'm not quite sure what to think right now, Court. I can see where you're coming from, I mean I ain't judging you but do you honestly think that Skylar isn't our problem and we should just leave her to Baltor to be finished? She's just as important as any of us and even though she hasn't been with us for more than 3 hours, we can't just go all about our lives like they would have been and forget all about her. She came into our lives for a reason and I have a strange feeling that she will be of great help to us all and we will need her on our side. I don't care if she turns out to be the biggest bitch ever, she can have nothing on the Trix and if she can defeat them I will put up with her pain-in-the-assness." She had a point. If she could stop all of this, I would be willing to take her under my wing- as long as it's actually _my _wing and she doesn't go and try to control me. This is still my group. And even if she does become one of us, she better not be expecting me to be all sweet to her just because she's 'been through a lot' because I mean, so have we. I'll put her in her place, that's a fact.

"I guess we could go help her now, I mean, our parents could figure everything out themselves right?"

"I knew you would come through," Melody smiled.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah" we all chuckled. "I couldn't just leave my girls hangin' could I?"

"Hahaha, well..." We laughed again then Lily had a puzzled expression on her face. She then asked, "Well, uhh, how do we find out where she is exactly?" We then all smiled and looked at Tiffany.

"Well, while ya'll were fighting I knew it would come to this so lucky for _you_, I gots a plan." She winked.

"Of course, you wouldn't be our Tiff if you didn't." I smiled. She went into detail about how we were to combine our powers and use magical energy to find where Skylar is. I then said reluctantly with all hope this would actually work, "Ok girls let's do this."

**Review and We'll update.**


End file.
